snowflake_obsidianfandomcom-20200214-history
It's the Emerald show
It's the Emerald Show is the second episode of the first season of Snowflake Obsidian. Synopsis Emerald is live, on the Termina Bay Village plaza. Plot While they were making their way to the center of the plaza, Emerald, Sunstone and Jake were wondering what their were doing. Morganite said that they were preparing for the Morganite show, a talk show organised by Morganite. She then said that it could be great way to show the town's people how gem culture is and talk to the citizens. Emerald, fealt really like this could be his night. He persuaded Morganite to let him orchastrate the talk show. a few hours later, at dusk, the whole village gathered around the stage waiting for the show to start. The whole stage blacked out, then, a round light point to the middle of the stage, the curtains lifted, we could see Emerald doing his greatings to the audience. He then explains the different sections of the program planned. He then pointed out a spinning wheel he calls "Emeric the first". He said that he will spin the wheel, whoever it lands on gets a chance to come on stage and talk to Emerald, and each guest gets to try out one section. Emerald spins "Emeric the first" and chose Calum Calum, gets on stage and sits down on the guest chair. He got a talk with Emerald. He starts of by asking him his job. Calum got embaressed and so they switched to the first section: Find your interest. It's basically a card game involving the entire audience. Calum picked 3 cards: one is Sophie, the second is Sunstone and the third is the mayor. They then rolled up the three card in three cups, Emerald then shuffled the three cups and asked a random audience member to join on the stage. Lucas got on stage and had to smash two of the three cups, the last cup that survives gets revealed. The card that survived is Sophie. Sudentlly, a corrupted gem, purple puma popped out from behind the audience. Morganite jumps on the stage and imposes her own wheel: The "Harmony Melody". She quiqully spins it and all the rolls are attacks. it landed on "Sweet Shot". Morganite then summons her bow for the first time in the series and asked the other brute crystals to join the RPG action based fighting similar tho attack the light. Emerald summons his sword and Sunstone summons his staff. Morganite fires her sweet arrow that leaves a heart trail. It's then Emeralds time to spin the wheel, he landed on "Salty Slice". He aproched the corrupted gem and in an instant hit him with his crystal edge sword. Purple Puma then attacked Sunstone, who immediately spined the wheel to get "flaming hasard" which, in an instant poofs the corrupted gem. It then got bubbled by Morganite. The brute crystals turned around only to see the destroyed stage with Eduardo taking pictures of the entire fight. He then runs towards the brute crystals to ask them questions, then the episode ends. Features Characters * Jake * Morganite (début) * Emerald * Mimi (début) * Eduardo (début) * Sunstone * Purple puma (début) * Calum (début) * Termina Bay Village mayor (début) * Sophie (début) * Lucas (débat) Locations * Termina Bay village plaza Objects * Mic * Guest Chair * presenter's table Music Songs * N/A Instrumental songs * Round of applause * Talking moment * Laughs * Purple puma shows up * Sweet shot * Salty Slice * Flaming Hasard * We won! Triva * This episode is the first to not have a plot related content References * The Talk show is a reference to the Steven Universe season 4 episode 2 episode, "Know Your Fusion". * The stage Is a mix between the beachapalouza and Sardonyx's room from steven universe.